


Сублимация

by Kitahara



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Ratings: R, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: всем великим стратегам однажды случается спороть ерунду.
Relationships: Guts/Femto (Berserk)
Kudos: 7





	Сублимация

**Author's Note:**

> написана для команды Берсерка на ФБ-2013

«Стоп, – вдруг подумал Фемто, – а что это я, собственно?..»  
Он еще разок провел открытой ладонью по животу Каски, ущипнул ее за сосок и даже шлепнул по крепкой круглой заднице.  
И вынужденно признал: не радует.  
Гатс рычал и молотил мечом по зубам Апостола, вгрызшегося в его левое предплечье. В целом зрелище было вполне отрадное, но, стоило Фемто вообразить, что сейчас, чтобы выжать еще больше живительной ненависти, ему придется бесстрастно трахать Каску, пристально глядя Гатсу в глаза… В общем, в другой, человеческой, жизни Фемто любил ходить в библиотеку и однажды на пожелтевших страницах древнего фолианта вычитал мудреное слово «сублимация».  
И у Принца Тьмы остались не самые радужные воспоминания о том, что случилось в тот раз, когда вместо Гатса он трахнул принцессу Мидланда.  
Отстранившись от все еще бесчувственной Каски, Фемто подал знак Апостолам, и те, уронив девушку на землю, потянули длинные мясистые щупальца к Гатсу.  
– Сублимация, – удовлетворенно произнес Фемто своим новым, глубоким и волнующим голосом. Зубастая тварь понятливо выплюнула руку Гатса, а щупальца, пока тот не успел опомниться, обвили конечности и подняли его в воздух. По мановению руки Фемто особенно сноровистый и жирный отросток порвал на матерящемся Гатсе штаны, обнажая рельефные мускулы и внушительных размеров член.  
Ну прямо тебе вишенка на именинном пироге. Или даже целая слива.  
– Какая страсть, какие чувства, – сентиментально провыла сверху Слэн.  
Фемто усмехнулся уголком рта и медленно двинулся к Гатсу – торжественно, словно делал последние шаги к воротам Золотого Замка.  
Что же, всем великим стратегам однажды случается спороть ерунду.

***

– Стоять, блядь, – угрюмо пробасил Гатс, не поворачивая головы.  
Зависшая у самого его плеча здоровенная клешня досадливо клацнула и исчезла. Фемто поерзал, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на собственных смятых крыльях: ощущения были такие, будто его придавило боевым скакуном в полном обмундировании.  
Нет, еще Фемто, конечно, чувствовал и вибрирующие в теле потоки темной силы, и могучие эманации Идеи Зла, и струящиеся сквозь него реки времени, и прочую муть в том же духе. Но где-то в глубине всего этого приваленного гатсовской тушей великолепия затаился внутренний Гриффит, и единственной мыслью его было непонятное: «Два раза не система».  
– Значит, так, – очень спокойно начал Гатс. Лезвие меча плотнее прижалось к горлу Фемто, вспороло гладкий черный доспех и, кажется, оцарапало кожу. – Ты, мудак, сейчас делаешь все, как было, а я забываю это маленькое недоразумение и не завязываю тебе кишки на голове бантиком. А вы, суки, только дернитесь, – добавил Гатс, окинув взглядом возмущенно щелкающих жвалами, шипящих и рычащих Апостолов, – и пиздец вашему Принцу.  
Фемто невольно впечатлило его красноречие. Что ни говори, в безвыходных ситуациях у Гатса всегда открывались потрясающие внутренние резервы – вот например, как когда он взревел, поднатужился и натянул до предела апостольские щупальца, и они, не выдержав, полопались и обдали Фемто густой вонючей кровью. После чего Гатс повалил слегка растерявшегося Принца Тьмы наземь и объявил ему свой ультиматум.  
То, что при этом голый член его плотно вжался Фемто в пах, самого Гатса не тревожило вообще никак. Внутренний Гриффит от этого томно и препротивно улыбался, сука.  
– Я Апостол Руки Бога, – сказал Фемто своим красивым глубоким голосом – почему-то не очень уверенно. – Я сейчас как встану. И меч твой тебе за…  
Коротко размахнувшись, Гатс ткнул Фемто кулаком в челюсть. Вернее, в шлем, так что вышло не так больно, как унизительно. Фемто обиженно клацнул зубами. Но, в конце концов, у него еще оставалось…  
– А если ты вдруг решил, что у тебя есть стратегическое преимущество в виде голой и деморализованной меня, – раздалось над головой, – это ты зря.  
В поле зрения появилась Каска с невесть где подобранным мечом. С такого ракурса Фемто видел только ее маленькие кулаки, сжимающие рукоять. Ну, вообще-то еще и большие, снизу особенно соблазнительно смотрящиеся груди, и поросший курчавыми черными волосами лобок, но Фемто решил не заострять внимания.  
– Так что, будешь исправлять ситуацию или тебя совсем насмерть убивать? – поинтересовался Гатс, слегка переместив по Фемто весь свой немалый вес. Гатсов причиндал еще крепче втиснулся Принцу Тьмы между ног, вызвав почти непреодолимое желание податься навстречу. Фемто даже испытал неловкость от собственной распущенности, хотя, казалось бы, еще полчаса назад собирался изнасиловать Каску на глазах у ее любовника.  
Как-то все неправильно получалось.  
– Эй, Апостолы! – сделал последнюю попытку Фемто, почувствовав, что у него позорно встал. – А вы что, собственно, вообще ничего предпринимать не собираетесь?  
Клацанье, шипение и щелканье на мгновение затихли, а потом со всех сторон понеслось сбивчивое:  
– Да как можно мешать Принцу!..  
– Наш Принц развлекается, мы-то что…  
– Мало ли кому что нравится…  
– Новообращенный сам должен расстаться с прежними привязанностями во имя служения Идее Зла, – прогремел в вышине раскатистый глас Войда. – Ну, или что ты там собираешься делать с привязанностями….  
Фемто окончательно убедился, что народ решил досмотреть представление до конца, и чуть-чуть запаниковал. Гатс, с непроницаемой рожей прослушавший беседу, уточнил:  
– Может, по-хорошему, а, Гриффит?  
– Гриффит умер, – огрызнулся Фемто, скребя по земле когтистыми стопами. Он попробовал прогнуть, схлопнуть пространство, чтобы перенестись из-под Гатса прямиком на средний палец Руки Бога, но почему-то не смог. Видимо, сосредоточиться на подчинении новых могучих способностей мешал болезненный стояк.  
– Ну, как знаешь, – вздохнул Гатс.  
И что-то в его тоне страшно не понравилось Фемто. А может, ему не понравилось то, как всполошился, едва не подпрыгнув в предвкушении, внутренний Гриффит. А может то, что Гатс убрал меч от его горла и обеими руками рванул в стороны кожаное одеяние на бедрах: на поверку «вторая кожа» Фемто оказалась не такой уж прочной и плотно облегающей.  
По обе стороны от лица вдруг обнаружились измазанные грязью и кровью колени Каски. Сдавив бедрами голову Фемто так, что невозможно стало ею пошевелить, Каска резким движением заломила ему руки. Хватка у нее оказалась просто железная – намного сильнее, чем можно было ожидать.  
– Гатс, ты помнишь, что сделал, когда я хотела умереть? – спросила Каска.  
Вместо ответа Гатс принялся сосредоточенно освобождать задницу Фемто от обрывков одежды. Когда он закинул ноги Принца Тьмы себе на плечи и увлеченно потыкал пальцем ему между ягодиц, Фемто втянул носом воздух и забился, пытаясь вырваться.  
Но Гатс всегда был крайне целеустремленным человеком.  
– Туговато пойдет, – заявил он Каске поверх распластанного Фемто и деловито плюнул в руку. – Но что поделаешь, раз иначе у вас, Ястребов, мозги на место не вправляются…  
«Да у них метки должны так болеть, что… ох! Да они бы уже оба в обморо-о-о-о…» – панические мысли Принца Тьмы захлебнулись, закружились потоками не хуже пресловутых водоворотов времени.  
– За ребят, – наставительно сообщил Гатс, подхватывая Фемто под колени и засаживая ему сразу на всю длину, – за Джудо, за Пиппина, за Коркуса, – каждый раз сопровождая слова толчком, вышибающим искры из глаз, – за Гастона, за всех тех чуваков, которых я не помню, как зовут, за проебанное дворянство, за обесчещенную принцессу, за то, что мы тебя, мудака, из башни Гейзериха на себе полночи волокли, за маму, за папу, за Родину…  
– Какой накал, какие чувства! – как одержимая, ржала в небе Слэн.  
Вокруг пощелкивали, похрюкивали и почавкивали.  
«Эх, а прискакал бы сюда Рыцарь-Череп, – тоскливо подумал Фемто, подмахивая. – Он же всех спасает, может, спас бы остатки моего достоинства…»  
Внутренний Гриффит хлопал в ладоши от восторга, и у стонущего уже в голос Принца Тьмы закралось ужасное подозрение: весь незаурядный стратегический талант командира Ястребов остался при нем, только с Фемто он решил не делиться.

***

Гриффит сел в постели и долго пытался проморгаться, слепо таращась во тьму. Нашарил стоящий у подушки кувшин с водой и осушил в три глотка. Струйка покатилась по подбородку, Гриффит вытер ее краем одеяла и только тогда, наконец, пришел в себя.  
Он не запомнил, что именно ему приснилось, но там точно был Гатс, и на этот раз Гриффит ему проигрывал, причем как-то крайне неожиданно, унизительно и глупо – хотя, казалось, уже достиг всего, к чему стремился.  
Снова улегшись на спину, Гриффит крепко зажмурился, а потом медленно расслабил лицо. Это все волнение перед битвой. Каким бы спокойным и уверенным в победе он ни казался подчиненным… ох, бога ради, он замахнулся на Долдрей. Тут занервничаешь.  
В полудреме ему почудился неразборчивый шепот на ухо, но, приоткрыв глаза, чтобы проверить, Гриффит, конечно, никого в шатре не обнаружил.

***

Убик довольно потер руки. Сон вышел на славу, и здесь работа Апостола завершилась. Вряд ли теперь, когда настанет час, Избранному придет в голову выбрать ту линию вероятности, в которой Жертве представится возможность его победить – какие бы тайные желания Избранного ни обуревали.  
Но на всякий случай Убик склонился над спящим Гриффитом и прошептал напоследок:  
– Запомни: в случае конца света изнасиловать девушку, убить мечника. Девушку изнасиловать, мечника убить. Не перепутай.


End file.
